


Taming a Togruta

by Darkwolves602



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shoka's training in the Jedi Academy with Shaak Ti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taming a Togruta

Jedi Apprentice Ahsoka Tano cleared her conscious mind, focusing entirely on nothing, and everything. She inhaled another slow, deliberate breath. Ahsoka retained the breath for a few moments, allowing the air to swim gracefully through her system before letting the air cascade past her lips.

Ahsoka raised her hand, focusing all of her energy through her finger tips. She imagined the book in front of her floating, willing the object to defy the power of gravity and move. She could feel its energy, its gentle ascent as it was influenced by her force powers. The book finally reached its desired height; she influenced it downwards, the object descended. She could feel a serene calm washing over her, soft velvet walls encapsulating her mind.

Suddenly the walls around her mind shattered, the book crashed violently to the floor. Her trance was broken. She opened her dark orange eyes, reawakening herself to the world around her. She couldn’t understand it. She had excelled at all other aspects of her training, utilizing lightsaber and skill techniques far beyond her years.

But the simple act of influencing an item as small as a book seemed almost an almost impossible task. She could never retain the serene state of mind required to keep the book airborne. Whenever she was able to completely form the state of mind required, it could never be retained.

She took in another slow breath, preparing to resume the exercise once again. But before she could begin she was roused from her work by a monotone ringing emanating from her datapad. She retrieved the crying device, activating it as the screen flashed with alien symbols. Its message flashed on the screen, alerting her to the fact that she was already ten minutes late for her next training session. Ahsoka hurriedly gathered up her equipment, retrieving the book that had scorned her abilities and charged out the door.

 

**********************************

“Feel the flow of energy as the force moves through you” Master Shaak Ti’s mystic lead her students through the stances, guiding them in art of utilizing the Force around them. Her apprentices mimicked her stances, moving through each graceful position in a mirror image of their master. “Form a serene cocoon around your mind, let your actions be drenched in the force an,”

The cool environment created in the training room was suddenly thrashed. The doors to the training room swung violently open, a small figure stumbling through the now open doors. Some of the apprentices began too lose their grip on their items, some struggling to retain their hold over their wavering pieces. Others completely lost control over their books, the texts crashing loudly to the metallic floor. 

“My apologies Master Shaak Ti” Ashoka took her place among the other apprentices, attempting to integrate herself into the training sequence, and failing implicitly. 

“Do not fret Ahsoka” Shaak Ti returned her attention to training her young protégées. “Let the force flow through your body. Embrace it, do not impede it or force it, just move with it. Let it take you wherever it wants to go”

Ashoka finally fell in sync with the others, moving her tablet gracefully through each stance Master Shaak Ti demonstrated. However Ahsoka’s serene control over her book was short lived. She brought the piece up across her chest, ready to bring it back down towards her in a smooth arc, but the book continued it’s ascent and struck the padawan beside her square in the torso, forcing him to cringe in pain and inevitably drop his tablet harshly onto his lowered head.

The training room erupted in a flurry of laughter, most of the students throwing the exercise to the wind and letting their tablets crash harshly to the floor. The flood of laughter was silenced by the crack of the whip of Shaak Ti’s sharp clapping hands. “Training dismissed” The thundering laughter began to stifle as the students piled out of the training room.

Shaak Ti raised a hand “Ahsoka, may I speak with you a moment?”

Ahsoka froze in midstep, moving aside to allow the other apprentices to leave the training room unimpeded. The last of the apprentices stepped out of the training room, leaving Ahsoka to face her master’s wrath alone. “You seem distracted Ahsoka? Are you struggling with your other studies?”

Ahsoka shook her head. “No, but for some reason every time I attempt to utilize the force. I finally get into the correct mindset and it shatters. I cannot maintain it and I can’t decipher why”

“It is because we Togruta’s are fearsome predators, Ahsoka” Shaak Ti gestured towards the centre of the training room. She sat herself down crossed legged on the dark blue training mat, her dark brown robes cascading over themselves in a river of fabric. Ahsoka mirrored her master’s pose.

“On our homeworld our ancestors utilized their keen senses to hunt their prey across the dense forests of Shili, the genetic memory of their experiences now courses through the minds of every Togruta” Shaak Ti clasped her dark skinned hands against her knees. “Our finely tuned senses alert us to any sudden change in our environment, no matter how subtle or spontaneous,”

Shaak Ti raised her right arm sharply, tearing a training drone from the shelf on the wall, hurling the object blindly towards Ashoka. With lightning precision Ashoka snatched the object out of the air flawlessly, presenting the captured device to Shaak Ti as if it were an offering. “And our bodies respond accordingly” Shaak Ti accepted the device and without even glancing threw the drone over her shoulder. It landed cleanly on the shelf without incident.

Shaak Ti glanced at her young apprentice, she nodded approvingly. “This unrivalled ability however comes at a price. Our awareness of our surroundings hampers our ability to utilize the force, requiring a serene state of mind which we cannot maintain for long”

Shaak Ti retrieved Ahsoka’s tablet lying on the training mat between them, presenting the tablet to her. “Demonstrate your abilities” Ahsoka inhaled a deep breath, letting it out in one, slow gentle gust, attempting to clear her mind of all the conflicting thoughts polluting her psyche. She pictured the tablet levitating, it’s graceful ascent as she influenced it, she could feel its movement in the force, and the silent call as it rose upwards.

A sound blared outside of the temple window. Ashoka snapped her head to the side, her sharpened teeth bared to face this new threat only to watch as a Courasant Security Force police cruiser pursued a rampant speeder past the spire of the temple. Ashoka, finally realizing the supposed threat was none existent, returned to her task. She quickly realized however that she had already failed, the book lying flat on the cold metallic floor.

Shaak Ti looked across at Ahsoka disapprovingly. She retrieved the book, looking over it and bouncing it between her hands, pondering. She passed the book to Ahsoka. “It appears as though we are going to have to try something a little more intensive”


	2. Intensive Training

Jedi Master Shaak Ti rose to her feet, her dark brown robes rolled down her form in waves, covering the master’s sleek, feminine figure beneath it. Ahsoka remained motionless; her attuned ears giving her a 3D image of the world around her, showing Ahsoka her master’s graceful movements that her eyes could not. She was however overtaken when Shaak Ti grasped her long eclipsing fingers around Ahsoka’s delicate shoulders. 

Shaak Ti lowered herself down onto her knees behind Ahsoka, slowly running her fingers along Ahsoka’s thin arms, gripping her fine forearms lightly. “Let me help you tap into the true power of the force” Shaak Ti raised Ahsoka’s forearms, bringing them up into the first stance. “Guide the force through you. You do not control the force, you merely influence it” Ahsoka could feel her influence of the force being augmented, enhanced as her and Master Shaak Ti’s power began to mesh and intertwine together.

Ahsoka’s confidence began to build, she really could do it. But Ahsoka’s honeymoon moment was short lived. Another sudden change in her environment roused her from her trance like state, forcing her too lose control of the book, Master Shaak Ti’s influence the only thing preventing the book from crashing to the floor, another failed attempt.

But she could feel Shaak Ti’s influence over her, calming her rising fears. “I believe this will require us to enter the next tier of training” Shaak Ti was standing behind Ahsoka, but Ahsoka’s finely tuned senses suddenly screamed danger. She could hear the metallic click as the door leading out of the training room was sealed, its metallic servos engaging, securely sealing the door against anything from blast charges to the prying eyes of an overly curious Padawan. But Shaak Ti continued to reassure Ahsoka against her fears “You may leave whenever you wish, Ahsoka. But if you choose to stay, be warned, this training session will require more of you than has ever been asked before”

Ahsoka didn’t even contemplate the perils which might await her answer. “I am ready master”

“Do not rush blindly into that which you do not understand Ahsoka. Think carefully of your choice” Shaak Ti cautioned her.

She took longer to reply this time. “I am willing to face any challenge master”

“Good” She spoke, moving gracefully around Ahsoka, gliding her long fingers across Ahsoka’s tense shoulders. She positioned herself before Ahsoka, her hand reaching beneath her robes to grip the hilt of her weapon dangling eagerly at her belt. “Then let the challenge, begin”

Ahsoka was on her feet in moments, her lightsaber in her hand and ignited, ready to face whatever her master was preparing to throw at her.

Shaak Ti drew her lightsaber, as Ahsoka had predicted, but the lightning blue blade of energy failed to materialize to face her. Instead her master wholly discarded the weapon, using the force she glided it effortlessly to rest on the table on the far side of the room.

Even more surprising was what her master did next. Instead of facing Ahsoka directly she turned away, putting her back to Ahsoka’s glowing weapon. “She’s just trying to psyche me out” Ahsoka repeated to herself silently, not allowing herself to fall into any mental traps.

Shaak Ti completely ignored Ahsoka’s silent confusion, instead continuing unabated. She reached up to the tie around her neck that held her heavy robes in place, breaking the seal and allowing the smooth material to slide effortlessly to the ground, pooling at her feet.

Without the thick covering Ahsoka could clearly make out her masters sleek feminine form, the dark skin of her exposed arms. It was not usual that Jedi Masters and Knights would relinquish their heavy cloaks during duels, in order to allow themselves the easier movement allowed without the fabric constrictions. 

But Shaak Ti wasn’t finished yet. She reached up to the tie of her shirt, undoing the loose fabric to expose the dark flesh beneath. Ahsoka couldn’t see exactly what her master was doing, but her keen hearing told her all she needed to know. Shaak Ti shrugged the light fabric from her shoulders, leaving her dressed only in her chest covering wrapped tightly around her torso and her simple pants and boots still covering her lower half, although that was soon to change.

She leant down, undoing the straps on her boots and leaving to stand them with the rest of her discarded clothing. She proceeded to strip the remainder of her lower protection with all of the rehearsed calm of a person on the morning commute. Dressed only in her breast coverings and short underpants she calmly gathered her clothes, folding her garments up neatly and laid them down on the training table. 

She finally turned to face Ahsoka “Remove your clothing, Padawan”

Ahsoka was completely dumbstruck, sheathing her weapon. “Master” 

“Do you truly require me to repeat my request? I asked you to remove your clothes so that we can continue with this training exercise” Shaak Ti spoke with calm resolve.

“But master, I don’t wear much...”

“It is of no concern Padawan; we are both females of our species” Shaak Ti’s firm tone did not falter.

Ahsoka finally gave in. “Master could you please…?” She twirled her finger in a circular motion in front of her.

“Of course Ahsoka” Shaak Ti turned, averting her gaze.

Once Ahsoka was sure there were no creeping eyes upon her she proceeded to undo the small bindings along the side of her torso, slowly discarding the article of clothing, letting it cascade down onto the cool floor, her pert nipples hardening with the sudden exposure to the cold air.

She prayed that this was as far as her Master wished her too go. She turned to face her, ready for whatever slings and arrows she was preparing.

“You look very beautiful Ahsoka” But they never came. “But to experience the full benefit of this training exercise you must not have any restrictions of your body or mind”

Ahsoka’s hopes were shattered. She reached for the hem of her skirt, pinching her thumbs underneath the line of her garment, pulling the fabric free of her hips. The clothing pooled at her feet, she stepped out of it, gathering the discarded garment and clumsily holding it to her chest.

Shaak Ti held out her arm, pulling the discarded clothing towards her through the force, utilizing her force powers to fold the delicate clothing into neat piles, lowering them onto the table next to her own.

Shaak Ti and Ahsoka stared at eachother, attempting to avert their eyes away from their areas of interest. Shaak Ti’s mind fought desperately to find the reason behind their disrobing, having lost track in the heat of the moment. The reason suddenly cascaded back to her in a flood of memories, remembering the key to the entire training exercise. “Your training is only about to begin”

Ahsoka was surprised to find that the training experience hadn’t yet begun; she had expected that baring her body before her master had been her test of nerves to show she could handle herself under intense or peculiar circumstances. But instead the preceding engagement had merely been the prologue to a far more challenging gauntlet, the riddle of which Ahsoka had yet to decipher.

Shaak Ti closed her eyes, images of Ahsoka’s young, athletic form flashing forth from her near memory. Ahsoka couldn’t interpret what her master was concocting. But suddenly the answer was bared before her.

The room was thrust into a proverbial twilight of darkness. Ahsoka’s keen eyes snapped open, her attuned ears opening to all the silent voices resonating through the Jedi temple. Ahsoka’s eyes began to adjust to the darkened conditions. But a dark veil still eclipsed her eyes “You must learn to listen to your surroundings” Ahsoka snapped around to face the sound, only to discover the same darkened sheet she faced in the rest of the room. “Reach out with the force to find your target”

A clawed hand reached out from the shadows, ready to pull her into the maws of hell. But Ahsoka struck the clawed hand away with a slash of her hand, the enemy hand retracted back into the darkness once again. “Do not let yourself be blinded by your eyes, you must embrace all of your collective senses” The creature reached out from their dark cover once again, and was forced to retreat after another harsh strike from Ahsoka’s clenched fist. “Only then can you command the full potential of the force” Ahsoka saw a glint of dark crimson flesh out of the corner of her eye, she thrust for the darkened stain with all the power of the force that she could muster, without the distraction of her haywire senses she could feel her influence over the force increasing.

The figure collapsed to the ground with the sudden force of the blast. Ahsoka leapt gracefully onto her target, drawing on the trained response engraved and practiced by her ancestors, baring her teeth, ready to tear her prey’s throat from their neck, a quick and effective kill. But her bladed teeth did not meet the reinforced cartilage she had expected; instead her bared teeth met the soft muscle of her master’s torso. The thin material of her master’s bra slid further down her toned chest, forced aside with the force of Ahsoka’s bladed teeth.

Ahsoka ravaged her prey, her vision dyed with the blood red bloodlust of her warring ancestors. She scrapped her teeth against the soft outer flesh, her tongue following suit to leave a wet trail of saliva across the taut nipple. But suddenly her deranged bloodlust ended. The darkened redness left her eyes, her conscious mind resuming her usual mind set. The realization of what had just transpired finally settled in her conscious mind.

She slowly slinked backwards in shame, whipping away a stray trail of saliva which still connected Ahsoka to Shaak Ti’s chest. Shaak Ti panted lightly, watching dumb founded as her student tried desperately to avert her eyes. Shaak Ti rose up onto her backside, slowly pulling the cups of her bra back into place, the material meeting her mounds snugly. She stared at Ahsoka with analytical eyes, looking her over, as if to assess the harshness of the penalty that she should endure. 

But instead she held her arms out bare, placing them lightly across Ahsoka’s shoulders. She pulled her in closer once again Ahsoka expected a hurl of slings and arrows to shadow her masters outstretched hand. But instead she was drawn into another primal frenzy similar to her own. But the fuel that birthed these fires was desire and compassion, and these burned far brighter and stronger than she could ever have forged.

Shaak Ti brought the young apprentice into a fierce kiss, in this collision fierce predator met predator, a match between two almost identical forces. But the uncontrolled and untamed raw experiences Ahsoka had been accessing would not stand against Shaak Ti’s cool control over her powers. Having embraced and commanded her instincts long ago Shaak Ti had no difficulty to securing her hold over Ahsoka. The young fighter was quickly overpowered and subdued. Shaak Ti managed to wrestle the girl onto her back, but she still vainly persisted. Ahsoka continued to writhe and squirm beneath the larger, heavier woman, but to no avail.

“You have taken your first steps towards utilizing your coloured ancestry to allow you to truly master your control of the force. But you are untrained, uneducated, and as such your genetic memories will continue to haunt and impede you. I can assist you in controlling these disturbances” 

Ahsoka smiled “I have already taken a leap of faith, and the force has smiled upon me, what is one more jump into the unknown” 

Shaak Ti smiled at Ahsoka’s enthusiasm “Very well”

She relinquished her hold on Ahsoka, still using her legs to press down on either of Ahsoka’s torso, effectively pinning her to the floor but leaving her hands free to move.

Shaak Ti reached around the centre of her back, searching. Upon finding the tie she had been searching for she began the arduous task of removing the barrier to their shared desire. “You have already sampled these earlier” The bond was broken. “How about another taste” She slid the delicate material further down her streamlined arms, quickly yanking it free of her chest and discarding the item without any hesitation or fear.

Ahsoka was hesitant, expecting numerous pitfalls and traps lying in wait behind every word her master spoke. Ahsoka placed her lips over Shaak Ti’s breast, Shaak Ti placed her hand against the back of Ahsoka’s head, pressing her mouth closer against her breast. Ahsoka’s tongue slashed wildly against her taut nipple, tasting the soft, unfamiliar skin for flavour, discovering a delectable cache of alien tastes she had had yet to experience. Although these aromas seemed entirely new to her she found them to be strangely familiar, almost a smell or taste that encapsulated her childhood. She recalled suckling at her mother’s teat, remembered the smell of her kind flesh, the feel of her soft skin beneath her young palms. 

The memories clouded her conscious mind, her thoughts dampening and clouding. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her mind sloshing silently. Ahsoka was too far gone down the river of desire she had neglected to maintain a firm grasp over her force powers. As a result items in the room began to levitate of their own devices. The training drones that lined the walls smartly began to vibrate, slowly rising delicately as they rolled freely of their earthly support, but they refused to give under influence of gravity.

“You must reach a point where you become subconsciously aware without fully realizing it” Shaak Ti whispered to her. Though her lips made no movements and Ahsoka’s ears heard no sound, she heard Shaak Ti’s voice resonating through her mind. Shaak Ti massaged Ahsoka’s delicate headtails, stimulating every delicate nerve.

Shaak Ti suddenly gripped either side of Ahsoka’s head, sharply pulling her free of Shaak Ti’s delectable breast, leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting the two. The training drones rattled in the air, succumbing to the unfightable power of gravity, striking the hard metallic floor with a harsh bang.

Shaak Ti ran her long finger around her taut nipple, lapping up the thin layer of saliva that sat upon her body. She brought the drenched appendage to her lips, licking the delectable saliva clear of her skin. She contemplated the cocktail of tastes. “It seems that your force powers are tightly intertwined to your emotions. In order to stimulate your force powers, we must stimulate your emotions”

She twiddled Ahsoka’s head tail between her fingers “Happiness”

She yanked Ahsoka’s head tail sharply; Ahsoka bared her teeth in primal retaliation of the unexpected attack.

“Anger” Shaak Ti whispered too her.

Shaak Ti harshly grabbed Ahsoka’s sides, forcing her too take a harsh intake of air into her lungs. “Fear”

Shaak Ti massaged Ahsoka’s sides tickling her sensitive nerves too life. “Lust” Ahsoka turned into naïve putty in her master’s strong arms. Ahsoka’s head collapsed against her master’s shoulder, cooing Shaak Ti rubbed her delicate sides, relaxing every soft muscle with the elegant movement of her long fingers.

Those mystical fingers suddenly turned northwards, roaming ever closer to Ahsoka’s forming breasts. Shaak Ti twiddled her fingers across Ahsoka’s stomach in perfect figure 8 patterns. Her hands suddenly turned devious, clasping her hands over Ahsoka’s breasts. But Ahsoka remained still, no bearing of bladed teeth, no youthful display of anger. “It seems you have learned to reign in your emotions. But now I shall demonstrate how to utilize them subconsciously, so as not to distract you from the moment”

Shaak Ti massaged Ahsoka’s taut nipples, sending sharp electrical shocks down the younger girl’s spine. Shaak Ti yanked the breast covering away sharply, exposing the soft skin beneath to the cool air of the training room. Ahsoka purred lightly, Shaak Ti’s soft hands finally made contact with Ahsoka’s bare skin, the pleasure intensified ten fold.

Shaak Ti lowered Ahsoka into the crook of her right arm, supporting her weight with minimal effort. Shaak Ti lowered her face into Ahsoka’s chest, smelling the girl’s young aroma intently. The smell seemed sweetly familiar to her. She was reminded of herself at Ahsoka’s age, lonely nights on her homeworld of Shili, her door sealed tightly and the soft flavour of her scented candles wafting through her room.

She shifted herself to bury her nose deeper into Ahsoka’s fine skin. Her slick headtail fell from over her shoulder, dangling lightly into Ahsoka’s face. With her eyes closed Ahsoka could only hear the offered appendage as it wafted in front of her.

Her serene state of mind left her senses clouded and disoriented. She lunged out wildly for her target, meeting her objective without the jaw locked grip she had expected. Shaak Ti ripped her appendage free of Ahsoka’s maws.

Ahsoka’s eyes pleaded too her. Shaak Ti surrendered; taking the wettened tail in hand she dangled it gleefully in front of Ahsoka’s face. Ahsoka opening her mouth widely, accepting the offered treat. She washed her tongue against the delicate skin, enlightening her nerves with each delicate swash of her tongue. 

She clasped her lips around Shaak Ti’s head tail, tasting every area of flesh for new, delectable flavours. She found them, the pointed tip drenched in her master’s sweet scent, the strong fragrances of exotic flowers danced across her palette. She sucked lightly on the meat wedged firmly in her mouth. She nearly choked on the sudden wash of flavour that cascaded out with each gentle suck. 

Shaak Ti matched her partner’s actions. She took Ahsoka’s stubby headtail in her hand, licking across the delicate surface of Ahsoka’s skin, enticing the previously undisturbed nerves and rousing them from their aching slumber.

Shaak Ti resumed her descent southwards across Ahsoka’s virgin body. She traversed Ahsoka’s cleavage, tasting the salty cocktail that encapsulated her athletic body. She lapped up the delectable treat as she continued trailing downwards; she rounded the base of Ahsoka’s perky breast. She routed her way back up around the curve of Ahsoka’s breast, coming back down to strike the taut nipple. Shaak Ti felt the nub give and manoeuvre underneath her warm tongue.

Shaak Ti retracted herself, mirroring her technique on the right breast. She soaked up the relinquished flavour as though she tasted a fine sweet available only to the lucky few of Couresant’s upper bands of society. But as delectable as this treat was it was only a mere shadow of the pleasure they could be partaking of if she were to continue her descent. But alas the allure to partake of such a young, youthful specimen proved far too great for her to resist. And the heightened anticipation of the coming moment only heightened the delight.

Shaak Ti was regrettably forced to continue her advance. But something was missing. With each gentle swish of her tongue the potential for pleasure was always increasing, when Shaak Ti had applied this technique to her previous partners, they would be squirming and groaning in intense frustration as she taunted them with tastes of the pleasure she was preparing to inflict upon them. But Ahsoka’s face was a clear film of serene calmness. She was consumed by the mind set that this was the pinnacle of the pleasure that she could hope to experience. She truly was a virgin too this experience. Shaak Ti was determined to change that. 

Shaak Ti trailed her wet tongue down Ahsoka’s stomach. The delectable scent became muskier as she continued her descending journey. Finally she reached the source. Her tongue crossed the barrier between soft flesh and silky undergarments without even slowing her pace.

She eventually came to rest directly above the source of the delectable musk she had been pursuing. She sniffed inquisitively; this was indeed the source of the elusive flavour she had been following all across Ahsoka’s virgin body. She took a far deeper inhale, she felt intoxicated by the aroma. A dark shroud encapsulated her eyes, blinding her thoughts as much as her eyes.

She hooked her long fingers underneath the lip of Ahsoka’s undergarments, pulling the delicate material free. She scanned the newly exposed territory with her feline tongue, enjoying it as the flavour intensified ten fold. She temporarily halted herself so that she could remove the final obstacle to their shared desire.

She discarded the dull grey garment with a flick of her wrist. With the final barrier removed she buried her nose into Ahsoka’s undisturbed snatch. Just touching her sensitive outer lips with the tip of her nose sent Ahsoka into a flurried frenzy of desire. She threw her head back and screeched as something besides her own fingers penetrated her outer lips.

Ahsoka attempted to plant her master’s face deeper into her crotch by planting her thin palms against the back of her head. But her shaking hands could not maintain a firm hold onto the slick skin of Shaak Ti’s head tails. Instead her sweaty palms slid uncontrollably along the soft skin.

Shaak Ti however was only willing to surrender her pleasures at her own rate. And she believed strongly in returning what is owed by the people she helped. She removed her mouth from Ahsoka’s quivering lips; the girl clearly had little experience in the art of desire. As such even the gentlest application of her sensitive areas sent her into an uncontrolled spasm which would bring her to orgasm far sooner that Shaak Ti had planned.

She leaned back onto her heels, staring intently at her bewildered apprentice. Ahsoka finally regained her composure, meeting her masters calm and collective eyes. She sat with the composure of the ancient mystic she embodied; the removal of her seer’s robes did nothing to disturb her aura.

“Lets see exactly how much you have been paying attention, and exactly what you have learnt” Shaak Ti collapsed herself backwards onto the soft training mat. Ahsoka clambered onto her knees, looking over her master’s body with the bewildered expression of an office clerk attempting to assemble an S-7 Spec Hover Bike Engine with a dismantled hydrospanner.

Shaak Ti opened her eyes, watching with strongly veiled annoyance as her apprentice stared blind eyed at her. “Demonstrate on me, what I just taught you” she said it with such serene calmness, as though she wasn’t splayed naked across the training room floor, asking her apprentice to perform deviously sexual acts on her.

Ahsoka prepared to act upon her master, her shaky hands moving across Shaak Ti’s body calmly with all of the deliberate concentration of a doctor performing surgery. She started from the breasts, just as her master had done. She tapped the point of her tongue against the tip of Shaak Ti’s nipple, surprised sparks ran through Shaak Ti’s body, but they were small jumps simply contained within her.

Ahsoka didn’t lose heart at the thought that her administrations seemed to be having negligible effect. She planted her slick tongue back atop the delicate nub, swashing her tongue against the soft flesh. She left a thin film of saliva across the breast, the circumference of the covering increasing with each repeated swish of her tongue.

She broke the swirl, trailing her way down the curve of her breast. She left a thin trail of saliva as she made her advance deeper and deeper further down her masters sleek, athletic form. She touched the tip of her tongue across Shaak Ti’s tense stomach. Ahsoka’s wet tongue exciting the taut muscles. She found this excitement harder to contain. Despite her valiant attempts her features let slip the true nature of what she felt inside, her cheeks cringing slightly in a vain attempt to withhold it. She prayed that Ahsoka remained ignorant of the effect that her actions were having upon her.

Ahsoka pressed her advantage, her lack of experience meant she relied on her bare instinct, she carried on tasting every untouched curve and crevice her tongue passed over. She could feel the taste intensify as she made her way deeper, the sweet smell almost overpowering her fragile senses. But despite the mild discomfort she persisted, tickling every nerve she touched in the hope of passing her masters test by striking her most sensitive spots.

But she failed to find it on the surface, instead forcing her way further and deeper. She finally reached the boundary between flesh and fabric, the barrier halting her advance far faster than any attack of body or mind. Instead she raised her hand, almost fearing to touch the garment lest it strike her back, or worse give her master the idea to end this examination.

Ahsoka pooled her courage, planting her finger against the soft fabric. No response, so she persisted. She hooked her finger underneath the lip of her garment, peeling the fabric back to expose a fresh section of dark red flesh. She discarded the final garment, now they were each standing on equal ground. She touched the newly open flesh, the velvety skin far softer than any other flesh she had touched on her slow advance deeper into Shaak Ti’s sensitive body.

She found what she had been searching for, the quivering outer lips that were the entryway deeper into her. Ahsoka only had limited experience with biology beyond her own time spent in her room alone, but she was ready and willing to learn all she needed to know. She started by touching the first barrier with the tip of her alien finger. This elicited a sharp hiss from her master. She massaged her finger up and down Shaak Ti’s quivering lips. Ahsoka eventually plucked up the necessary courage to continue her advance past the final hurdle.

Her finger punctured past the thin barrier protecting her entrance. Her finger was consumed by a burning furnace of heat, far more intense than she had ever experienced in pleasing herself. She nearly drew her finger back in surprise, but she continued on. She finally broke Shaak Ti’s stone cold expression. Shaak Ti recoiled in shock, pain but primarily finally uncontrolled pleasure. Her eyes were shut closed, her teeth clasping down on her lower lip. Ahsoka could feel the pleasure building up inside of her at the prospect of her sly fingers energising the other woman in ways she still had yet to experience herself. 

“Nature gave you those perfect lips” Shaak Ti ran a sensual finger across Ahsoka’s lips. “Use them”

Ahsoka did as she was asked, kissing her perky lips against Shaak Ti’s pussy. She retracted herself, replanting her lips further down. She pressed her tongue through her lips, wiping it up and down the length of Shaak Ti’s weeping lips. Shaak Ti felt the pleasure recoil through her, no longer being able to hold back the sudden waves that thrust blindly through her, catalysed by Ahsoka’s now semi-experienced tongue. Eventually the built up pleasure became too great to contain, and her loins let fly with a barrage of juices. It cascaded freely onto Ahsoka’s waiting face. Some flew gracefully into her open mouth, Ahsoka nearly choked on the sheer volume of liquid that Shaak Ti bombarded against her face. The remainder that couldn’t fill her mouth drooled down the sides of her cheeks.

She retracted herself, coughing up the few droplets that she could not take in. Shaak Ti raised herself onto her elbows, her heart was pounding and her breathing was laboured, still attempting to recompose herself in the afterglow of her orgasm. She only now realized the extent of her orgasm. She leaned forward, placing her long fingers underneath Ahsoka’s plump cheeks, running her long tongue across her face, like a mother beast tending to her cub.

Shaak Ti retracted herself, tasting the delectable salty flavour that hung precariously on her tongue, almost scanning the taste. “Delectable” She turned her attention to Ahsoka. “You did well in this exercise Ahsoka”

The thought suddenly stormed back into Ahsoka’s mind, remembering exactly how this strange set of occurrences had unfolded into this. “Forgive me master, for questioning you. But exactly how would this assist me in my utilization of the force?”

It was a valid question asked by a person who had not been able to decipher the true meaning, and fully see the greater image. “I pushed you rather intensely in this exercise. But you refused to surrender to your carnal desires, refusing to let yourself be consumed by your pleasures” She leaned forward, running her fingers across Ahsoka’s shoulders. “You have successfully managed to master your emotions; they should no longer havoc you in your attempts to utilize the force. As a reward, I will show you what true pleasure can be”

With that word Shaak Ti lunged forward in a feral display of uncontained emotion. Her serene, calm features had been replaced by primal, uncontained lust, as though she were silently creeping through the brush, eyeing a pack of alien Nerfs grazing in the clearing. She felt herself launch forward with harsh determination, her bladed claws ripping into flesh.

Ahsoka could feel Shaak Ti’s claws biting into her, flailing wildly as she scrambled for purchase. Her teeth bit a trail down Ahsoka’s taut stomach. Her lips eventually made contact with Ahsoka’s pussy lips. The moment she grazed them Ahsoka became a quivering mess, sparks of electricity coursing through their bodies. “Our species have developed ways of channelling carnal desires” Shaak Ti manoeuvred her tongue, touching and enticing every sensitive spot she had discovered, and even some left undisturbed till now. “Our connection to the force only enhanced this”.

Pleasure rippled through her, desire and all new untapped reserves of primal lust began to surface. Ahsoka gripped her thin fingers into the soft training mat, offering her little support as her arms gave way underneath her. Her vocal cords began to dance to the tune of the electric sparks that coursed through her body. She screeched loudly, her newly tapped pleasure barely contained within her.

However she bit back her tongue when she remembered where she was scolding herself for the lapse of control. But Shaak Ti was prepared to calm her fears. “The room is entirely sound proof; you may call your cries of pleasure as loudly as you want” 

Ahsoka was still sceptic however, fearful of alerting the dozens of Jedi outside the training room to their presence. But again Shaak Ti goaded her on. “Cry out with me”

“Aaaaahhhhh!” She called out, as if demonstrating to Ahsoka how it was done. Ahsoka cried out with her in time, their siren voices synchronizing in time to generate a delectable symphony of sounds. That music was the sonnet that lolled Ahsoka into a calming state that allowed her too at long last surrender to her desires. She came with far more ferocity than her mere fingers alone could have mustered.

She collapsed back onto the training mat, her master lying lightly on top of her, her presence barely apparent with her force assisted weightlessly. Ahsoka breathed deeply, attempting to sap the energy drained by her vicious orgasm from the air itself.

When she finally regained her composure she stared into Shaak Ti’s once again proud and cryptic eyes. “Your training will continue tomorrow Padawan, I expect you on time”

Ahsoka smirked “Yes Master Ti, I will not be late again”


	3. The Hunter and the Prey

The tranquil current of the force moved serenely through her body, primal energy flowing through her veins like a calming wave. Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano tapped into the flow of energy coursing through her muscles, feeling the warm caress as she became one with the rest of the galaxy. Ahsoka raised her arms from her sides, willing the tablet to rise from the floor before her seemingly of its own accord, Ahsoka lowered her arms and the book began to descend at her command. Ahsoka could sense the tome moving fluidly at her will, she felt for the first time that she had complete control of her actions through the Force.

Master Shaak Ti’s hands clapped sharply together, the sound carrying through the small training room in seconds. Ahsoka could feel her influence over the Force beginning to falter, she fought fiercely to maintain her fragile calm state of mind. Ahsoka gracefully guided her tablet into her outstretched arms, holding the tome tight against her chest. 

“Well done Padawans. Training is complete, you are free to enjoy the rest of your day” Shaak Ti dismissed the assembled Padawans with a graceful wave of her hand. Ahsoka opened her eyes, watching as the Padawans silently filed out of the room into the main temple common. Ahsoka formed seamlessly into the tail of the procession, eager to simply return to her quarters after a long session-

“Ahsoka” Master Shaak Ti’s words stopped Ahsoka in her step, Ahsoka turned on her heel to face her Jedi Master. Ahsoka’s keen ears could hear the light patter of feet the other Padawans left the room, the whoosh of the closing doors sequestering Ahsoka and Shaak Ti in the training room together. “You did well today Ahsoka” a sincere smile grew across her masters lips. “It seems as though our training sessions together truly are beginning to bear fruit”

Shaak Ti turned, slowly beginning to walk into the centre room, Ahsoka lingered at her side. “Indeed Master Shaak Ti. I can almost feel my control of the force strengthening, as though it is becoming second nature to me”

“Train well Padawan” Shaak Ti stopped in the centre of the training room. “And soon your ability to influence the Force shall become as natural to you as your own heartbeat within your chest. You may even surpass my ability” 

“Surely not master” Ahsoka said.

“Given time, she shall see” Shaak Ti indicated the training mat at her feet. “Shall we meditate?”

Shaak Ti sat cross-legged with her hands clasped atop her knees, Ahsoka mimicked her elder across from her. Shaak Ti utilized her control of the force to bring down the shades with a wave of her hand. The bustling cityscape of Couresant disappeared from view. The Jedi closed their minds to the remainder of the galaxy, embracing the serene silence of the training room, their senses beginning to attune to the ebb and flow of the Force around them. 

“On our homeworld” Shaak Ti spoke, her mystic voice carrying through her pupils thoughts. “Our ancestors fought to survive the harsh jungle climates, their highly attuned senses served as their only salvation from a cruel death at the hands of the very prey they hunted to survive” Ahsoka could feel the genetic memories of her ancestors beginning to surface, she saw her predecessors running through the thick jungle terrain of Shili, their minds open to all the sounds, scents and movements of the world around them. “With time came technology, came diplomacy, came the touch of the Force” Ahsoka’s vision suddenly altered, she saw her hunters wielding blasters and dressed in suits of battle armour. Yet still they moved seamlessly with the wilderness, their minds no less inhibited regardless of the technology advantage. “But still life remains the same; we continue to rely upon our attuned sensitivity to the world around us if we wish to survive. We must learn to embrace our nature and our culture to preserve our future” her master’s words rang true in her held mystic truth. “Come Ahsoka” Ahsoka’s thoughts faltered. Ahsoka opened her eyes to be greeted by the sight of her Master rising to her feet before her, her hands clasped over the tie of her outer robes. “Let us dual”

Ahsoka rose to her feet as her elder counterpart had already released the clasp of her outer robe. Shaak Ti folded her outer robe over her arm, stepping towards the table on the far side of the training room. Shaak Ti undid the tie of her shirt, lifting the soft material over her head, exposing her taut back to Ahsoka’s wandering eyes. Ahsoka could feel her heart beginning to pound in her chest, no matter how many times she disrobed her body still quivered like a fresh faced virgin.

Shaak Ti laid her clothing neatly down onto the table, leaning down to remove her trousers she exposed her firm, shapely thighs to Ahsokas gaze. Ahsoka gripped the hem of her shirt, her eyes could not help but stray towards her Masters muscled back, savouring her curvaceous figure as the soft daylight cascaded over her toned muscles forged through years of intensive training. In her heart Ahsoka knew Shaak Ti represented the sleek feminine form of a full adult Togruta Ahsoka hoped would come to her with time. Shaak Ti slowly began to turn, Ahsoka frantically began to pull at the bottom of her shirt in an effort to catch up to her Master before she was discovered slacking. Ahsoka tugged at the material, her shirt catching just beneath her eyes and unwilling to be moved by Ahsokas frantic tugs.

Ahsoka suddenly felt a soft, warm caress across her bare arms, freezing her body in place. She could feel her master’s long fingers touching her bare skin, her nerves tingling delightfully at the woman’s touch. Shaak Ti wrapped her fingers around Ahsoka’s thin arms. Ahsoka could feel her heart pounding uncontrollably in her chest, her breathing intensifying with every passing moment.

Shaak Ti leant forward, pressing her nose into Ahsoka’s collar bone, inhaling the sweet, serene scent of her younger counterpart. “Calm Ahsoka” Shaak Ti whispered sweet nothings in the young girls ear. “Conserve your fiery passions my young apprentice” Shaak Ti passed her hands along Ahsoka’s sides. “The true pleasures of the galaxy are ready to be unbound within you”

Shaak Ti clasped her fingers around Ahsoka’s torso, her long fingers massaging deeply into the tense muscles, relaxing the dull pain which clawed through her body after days of endless training, the tips of her fingers enticing her younger counterparts’ sensitive nerves. Shaak Ti’s hands moved across Ahsoka’s sides, passing seamlessly to Ahsoka’s broad shoulders. 

Shaak Ti leant forward, passing her lips over Ahsoka’s once more, their lips met in a flurry of intimate physical comfort. Shaak Ti’s ravenous hands creeping down Ahsoka’s figure, her fingers releasing the tie of Ahsoka’s skirt and allowing the material to glide effortlessly to the floor beneath them. Ahsoka gasped as she felt the touch of the cold air against her bare thighs. Ahsoka stood proudly, unwavering in the face of embarrassment or discomfort. “Shall we train?” Shaak Ti asked.

Shaak Ti’s arms disentangled from around Ahsoka’s shoulders, floating gracefully across the training mat as if she were spirit made manifest. Shaak Ti turned on her heel, placing her back to her younger apprentice; she closed her eyes and listened to the tranquil sounds wafting through the training room. 

Ahsoka watched as her master was suddenly draped beneath a curtain of perpetual twilight, the entire training room falling into darkness. Ahsoka instinctively dropped into a fighting stance, her senses attuning to the sounds and sights see could discern.

“In the darkness” Ahsoka could hear her masters’ whispered voice all around her. “You must rely upon your other senses” Ahsoka saw a flash of crimson skin from the corner of her eye, she lunged for empty air only for it to pass between her fingers. “Whilst your eyes may deceive you your ears and your touch cannot” Ahsoka felt hands creeping across her shoulders, she turned sharply to face them with bared teeth and drawn claws. Once more she found emptiness, the warm hands caressing her shoulders slipping away into the void. “Use them to find your prey”

Ahsoka slashed her claws franticly in a series of wild flurries in all directions, desperately hoping that at least one would find its mark but to no avail. Ahsoka stopped to recuperate, the sheer exertion of her attacks straining her already tiring muscles. “Feel my presence Ahsoka” she could hear her masters voice all around her, she snapped around to face where she expected the words to have originated. The young Togruta slashed out again and again, each attack as futile as the one which had preceded it, serving only to leave her ever more weary and vulnerable, easy prey for her masters looming strike.

Shaak Ti emerged from the shadows, the oily darkness washing across her bare skin as she moved. Ahsoka remained so consumed in her futile attempts at attack that she remained blinded to her Master until her arms were wrapped tightly around her torso. When the realization finally struck Ahsoka began to struggle and writhe against her Masters hold, but soon accepted the futility of the resistance and concluded the only option was to embrace her masters’ hold. Shaak Ti’s lips fluttered past Ahsoka’s ear, her warm breath enflaming her sensitive nerves. “You did well to survive this long, little one” Shaak Ti’s arms tightened around her pupil, laying a serene kiss on the side of Ahsoka’s short headtail, nuzzling her nose against the silky soft skin. “But you are still not fully opening yourself to the world around you. This will require additional training”

Ahsoka giggled sweetly beneath her laboured breaths, her raging heart slowing to a more peaceful state. “I suspect that now you wish to continue to your intensive training techniques?” Ahsoka savoured the intimate pleasures stirring within her at the very prospect of continuing her training-

The door to the training room silently slipped open, a blinding light spilling out across the floor, forcing the shadows which had once eclipsed the entire room to cower into the deep corners. A figure appeared in the doorway to obscure the light shining in from the main corridor beyond, Ahsoka’s muscles tightened whilst her masters remained silent and calm.

The unknown figure stepped into the darkened room, their attention consumed by a data tablet held in their right hand. The door closed silently behind them, sealing all of them together. As the figure came closer, their features illuminated by the tranquil blue glow of the tablet, Ahsoka managed to discern the identity of their secretive visitor, Twi’lek Jedi Master Aayla Secura. Ahsoka’s heart raced in her chest at the prospect of being discovered in such a compromising position by another of her Masters. Ahsoka prayed that Master Shaak Ti would have some plan of how to avoid the embarrassment and disciplinary action which would swiftly follow their inevitable discovery.

Shaak Ti however proved otherwise. “The hunter must adapt to any change in their environment, Ahsoka” Shaak Ti’s grip on Ahsoka’s shoulders began to waver. “Now, hunt!” Shaak Ti’s fingers released from around Ahsoka’s bare shoulders, slipping silently back into the darkness surrounding them. Ahsoka was frozen still by animalistic fear, her muscles refusing to respond to her frenzied mind.

When no chance of retreat existed, the only option was to attack. Master Secura, still oblivious to their presence, continued to walk deeper into the dark room, her attention still consumed by the datapad she held in her hand. Ahsoka took advantage of her targets distraction, keeping to the shadows, she began to circle behind her master. For now her plan seemed to be working, she stood less than a metre from Aayla’s shoulder and yet the Twi’lek appeared to remain unaware of her presence. Ahsoka’s foot clunked against a stray training drone, she froze in her place, fearful that she had already failed in her objective.

Aayla reacted instinctively. She drew her lightsaber from her belt, neglecting to ignite the weapon; she turned on her heel to face the source of the sound. Aayla’s gaze passed across Ahsoka still concealed beneath the shadows. Ahsoka leapt out of the darkness as she saw her opportunity, tackling her taller master to the floor in one fell swoop. Aayla’s weapon slipped free of her hand, skidding across the polished metal floor far beyond her grasp. Aayla struck the floor first, Ahsoka’s hands clasping Aayla’s arms and pinning them against the floor. With her mind frantic and unable to use her body to channel the energy around her Aayla could not risk relying on her powers to break free of the hold. Aayla resisted and thrashed harshly against her aggressor, unable to discern the identity of her attacker in the dim light. Aayla’s wild movements proved harder and harder to contain, her right hand slipped from Ahsoka’s grasp and began pawing in the darkness for her lost weapon. Ahsoka’s hand clasped tightly around Aayla’s throat, the blood lust of battle filling her body as she felt the spirits of her ancestors taking hold. Aayla froze in place lest her attacker dare to deliver a killing blow.

“Calm Ahsoka” her masters’ voice carried through the silent room, stopping Ahsoka before she descended into darkness. Jedi Master Shaak Ti stepped out of the surrounding shadows, kneeling behind Ahsoka she reached out to caress the tip of Ahsoka’s lekku with her finger tips, calming Ahsoka’s feral spirit like a tame beast.

The moment of silence allowed Master Secura to regain her composure and finally unmask the identity of her attacker. “Ahsoka” Master Secura growled. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Please” Master Ti placed her free hand on Aayla’s shoulder, offering some small comfort to her Twi'lek counterpart. “Calm yourself Master Secura”

Aayla finally took notice of Shaak Ti through the darkness, her eyes finally adjusting to the low light and the adrenaline seeping from her veins. “Care to explain this Master Shaak Ti?”

“I am merely training the Padawan in tempering her emotions to allow her to strengthen her control of the force. I merely allowed her to attune herself to the genetic memory passed from her Togrutan ancestors by simulating our people’s ancient hunting rituals” Shaak Ti smiled sweetly. “And may I say Master Secura that you played your role as prey with excellence”

Aayla smirked, subtly noticing both Shaak Ti and Ahsoka’s current state of undress. “One of your ‘Advanced Training’ sessions Master Ti” Aayla reached up and clasped Ahsoka’s uncovered arms betwixt her long finger tips, tickling the younger girls smooth skin. Aayla’s fingers danced up and down Ahsoka's arms, feeling the delicate muscles tensing beneath her fingers.

“I believe I could use the assistance of the skilled hands of another Master” Aayla smiled at Shaak Ti, an entire array of thoughts passing silently between the two masters while Ahsoka was left pondering the phrase ‘One of your advanced training sessions’. Shaak Ti wrapped her long elegant arms around Ahsoka’s figure. Aayla passed her hands across Ahsoka’s modest breasts, feeling the gentle rise of the young togrutans pert mounds beneath her fingers. “She is such a beautiful example of her species, so receptive to my touch”

“Indeed, she is Master Secura” Shaak Ti smiled joyously.

“Why don’t we see how much she has learnt?” Aayla licked her lips in thinly veiled anticipation, slipping her arms around her back she released the clasp of her top, lifting the unimportant piece of attire up over her head, she discarded it into the shadows.

“An excellent idea Master Secura” Shaak Ti smiled across to her Twi’lek counterpart. “Ahsoka, please demonstrate what you have learnt to Master Secura”

“What?” Ahsoka was taken aback by the bold request. “But I-”

Shaak Ti placed her hands across Ahsoka’s shoulders, gently rubbing her dexterous finger tips into the tense muscles. Shaak Ti kissed her lips to Ahsoka’s ear. “Do not fret young one, simply ravage her as you did to me” Shaak Ti released her embrace.

Ahsoka leant forward, eager to begin her task, she placed her finger tips to Aayla’s cheeks, the Twi’lek’s skin burning with a faint hint of red. Ahsoka placed her fiery red lips to Aayla’s tranquil blue skin, trailing her way down Aayla’s neck in an array of warm delicate kisses. Ahsoka followed the gentle rise of Aayla’s exposed breasts, tracing around the curvaceous base of Aayla’s ample breast.

“The girl is brash and fiery” Ayala purred. “An excellent specimen to tame”

“I knew that you would approve Master Secura” Shaak Ti’s arms wrapped around her lithe body, her fingers scurrying around her back to find the elegant tie of her chest bindings. A single flick of her wrist was all that was necessary to release the binding, the cups of her breasts falling away to flutter gracefully to the floor. Shaak Ti knelt down to pluck the discarded clothing from the floor, allowing her use of the force to carry the undergarment across to the table where the remainder of her clothes lay.

Stepping around the two women still intertwined on the floor Shaak Ti descended to her knees beside Ahsoka, a smile forming on her lips as she watched Aayla tend to Ahsoka like a babe in its mothers arms. Shaak Ti reached out to unravel the bindings between her fingers, exposing Ahsoka developing bosoms to her masters prying eyes. Aayla leant in to press herself against Ahsoka, guiding her puckered lips towards Aayla’s outer lips. 

“It seems you have finally found a productive use of her mouth” Shaak Ti smiled sweetly as she watched her student demonstrating her abilities entirely on her own. 

“And her dexterous fingers” Aayla reached out to guide Ahsokas fingers towards Shaak Ti’s dripping lips, feeling her fingers becoming eclipsed in her masters warm centre.

Ahsoka continued to work, her lips and fingers descending into a rhythm in tandem to bring her masters to the brink of pleasure. Ahsoka could feel her masters reaching the peak through the force, her tenuous ties to the force growing ever stronger with every moment, drawing ever closer to the precipice-

Even as she felt her masters were on the verge of orgasm she could feel the energy drifting ever further away. Ahsoka struggled in her mind in a desperate effort to reclaim the lost passion, to give back to her masters what they had so kindly bestowed upon her.

“Fear not, Ahsoka” sensing her fear Master Shaak Ti wrapped her caring arms around Ahsoka, cradling her against her bosom. “Our peerless command of the Force has taught us skills that allow us to maintain our position at the very edge of orgasm for the greatest time, maintaining ourselves at the height of pleasure for as long as we wish” Aayla and Shaak Ti reached forward in unison, the very tips of their long fingers caressing either side of Ahsokas quivering pussy lips.

“Let us show you” Aayla and Shaak Ti advanced forward in unison, their fingers meeting in the middle as they delved further into Ahsokas sex. Ahsoka began to feel the soft caress of her desire return to her body intensified three fold as she felt her master’s rise in unison around her.

“Come Ahsoka” Shaak Ti leant closer and pressed her lips to Ahsokas ear with a gentle kiss. “Let us finish together”

The waves of pleasure of her orgasm crashed over her, her master’s bodies pressing against her in a warm embrace. Ahsoka panted in an effort to regain her composure, even as her masters remained serenely calm around her.

“You performed well Ahsoka” Master Aayla spoke as they lay basking in eachothers arms. “You should join me for some of my more ‘exotic’ training sessions, I’m sure there is much you could be taught about the Twi’lek arts of war, and desire”


End file.
